Friends Forever
by NarutoLuver35
Summary: Sakura, Lee, and Naruto are best friends, and go to a singing competition in Florida with their friends. This is my first story, so please be nice and review. LeeSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen
1. The Beginning

Me: Hello peoples and thank you for clicking on this story!

Sakura: Hey everyone! The summary of this story is that Lee, Sakura, and Naruto are the best of friends. They go through the best and worst times together. But when they go to high school, what's going to happen? Break ups, catfights, fights, new boyfriends and new girlfriends, all that kinda stuff!

Naruto: Sheesh, and I'm supposed to be the dumb one! Sakura made up the break ups, catfights, fights, new boyfriends and girlfriends! I don't even think that there are catfights. Well, anyways, the couples for this story are Sakura and Lee, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, and Neji and Tenten. DATTEBAYO! I'M PAIRED UP WITH HINA-CHAN!

Hinata: Blushes That's nice to know Naruto-kun.

Shikamaru: I'm here because Ryuu dragged me here, and hit me over the head five times with a bat because I kept on falling asleep. In this story, Sasuke and Sai are brothers and jerks.

Neji: Destiny has it that I am the disclaimer. Ryuu does not own Naruto, and thank god she doesn't.

Me: Hit Neji over the head I would like to own Naruto, so then Sakura and Lee fall deeply in love with each other! And, Naruto and Hinata, and Shikamaru and Ino, and Tenten and Neji, but I might actually make Sakura go with Sai, na! Lee is much better!

Lee: Now, here is the story and enjoy!

Ino: P.S, please read and review. If you don't review, there will be a time before every chapter when Sasuke and Sai get beat up. Wait, never mind because if you don't like those two, then you won't review. Okay, please give us good reviews, or else Ryuu will torture all of us!

Tenten: Remember, every beginning chapter, SASUKE AND SAI GET BEAT UP! I WANT TO BEAT THEM UP! NOW, LIKE LEE SAID, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!

Naruto: HEY! I'M THE YELLER!

**Prologue**

A six year old girl with pink hair and green eyes was running to the public park wearing a pink top, with purple short sleeves and black shorts with a red bow in her hair. She was allowed to play there for an hour. Her name was Sakura. She reached the park, and started swinging. She swung higher, and higher, and higher! The girl looked around the park, and squinted her eyes. She saw three boys in a circle, so being the curious one; she jumped off the swing and started running towards the group. Sakura saw the group in sight, and gasped. She saw two boys on the ground, and three circled around them, kicking them repeatedly.

"HEY!" Sakura yelled, pushing a boy that looked like a girl.

"What do you want pinky?" a boy, Sakura knew as Sai asked, his face twisting in disgust.

"Yeah, you're ruining our fun," a boy who looked like Sai said.

"Stop beating up these two boys! What'd they do to you?!" Sakura yelled.

"And why's that girl beating up them too?" Sakura asked.

The two bullies chuckled, while the person who Sakura pushed glared.

"For your information I'm Neji Hyuga, a boy," the kid growled.

"Oh, your Hinata's jerk of a cousin," Sakura said while smirking. The two kids on the ground chuckled a bit.

Neji got up and clenched his fist, "Why I ought to…"

But one of the kids on the ground started to rise. He had a black long hair, and bushy eyebrows with round brown eyes.

"Hey, you're hurt badly, you shouldn't get up," Sakura said.

"No, go on and run. These boys will just hurt you, they won't back down for anything," the kid responded getting into a fighting stance.

Sakura put her hands on his shoulders, and lightly pushed him down.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Sai, his ass clone, and the pretty boy over there," Sakura said, her getting into a stance.

"Oh, such colorful language for a six year old," Sai's brother chuckled.

"Hey, Sasuke, let's show this girl how to fight," Sai said as Neji nodded in agreement.

"Run," the boy squeaked out.

The kid next to him had blonde spiky hair, and blue eyes. He then said, "Yeah, go. We'll handle ourselves."

"No way, I said that before," Sakura said before all three guys ran towards her. The blonde closed his eyes and waited for the scream. But he heard none and opened his eyes. Sakura grabbed Neji's punch, swirled his arm up to protect herself from Sai and the boy known as Sasuke's punch, so Neji got badly bruised in the right arm. Sakura then rose her knee up, so she prevented the kicks to be in full damage on her body. She snapped her leg out, and it hit Sai straight in the nose.

"AH!" Sai yelled, as he fell down, his nose bleeding like crazy.

"You'll pay for doing that to my brother," Sasuke growled as he tried to kick Sakura in the head. Sakura ducked and did a sweep kick to Sasuke's legs. Sasuke fell over, and Sakura kicked the side of his head. Sakura ducked before Neji could strike her back, and she balanced on one her hands, swinging her leg around, kicking Neji in the stomach.

Neji flew back, and landed next to Sai.

The three moaned as Sakura walked over to the black haired one, and the blonde.

"Thank you," the black haired one said, bowing his head.

"Its fine, let me help you guys," Sakura said before digging her hand into her pocket.

"Ah, here it is," Sakura said as she took out a mini first aid kit.

"Okay you two, this might hurt a little," Sakura said before she started wiping peroxide on their wounds. She then put some bandages on their wounds, and helped them up.

"Okay, you're all good to go!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Arigatou, Sakura, I believe your name was," the black hair kid said.

"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said, shaking both of their hands.

"Rock Lee," the black haired kid said.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" the blonde yelled, pumping his fists in the air. Sakura laughed.

"So, how old are you guys?" Sakura asked, as they all swung on the swings.

"I'm 6," Naruto answered.

"7," Lee answered.

"I hope that we can all be friends," Sakura said.

"Yes, the three of us, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura," Lee said.

"So, why did those guys beat you up?" Sakura asked.

"They beat Lee up because they were jerks, then they beat me up because I tried to stop them from beating up Lee," Naruto said.

"Oh," Sakura whispered.

"BUT YOU WERE AMAZING! I MEAN ALL OF THOSE BLOWS! BAM! POW! KAPOWY!" Naruto shouted, throwing punches into the air. He didn't hold on to the swing's ropes, so he fell off.

Sakura giggled, but then gasped.

"Aw man, my parents are going to kill me," Sakura said as she looked at her clock.

"I've gotta go now, want to meet here tomorrow again?" Sakura asked, getting up from her swing.

"Yeah, I'll be here!" Naruto yelled.

"I will too," Lee said as he and Naruto got up too.

"Great! 12 pm, and then I'll bring a picnic basket! I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura yelled as she ran off to her house.

And thus, began a beautiful friendship.

Me: I know, this was a little short and a little cheesy.

Choji: No, that was great!

Me: Sigh Choji, I know you're just complimenting me because you want free food.

Choji: Uh, yeah.

Me: Okay, there are some left over tacos from the fiesta I had yesterday.

Choji: Thanks Ryuu!

Ino: Where was I?

Tenten: Yeah, where was me, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and all of the other stars?

Me: Well, it's just the intro!

Neji: Even Sasuke and Sai were more important than us.

Gaara: Shikamaru's sleepy!

Ino, Tenten, and me: GAARA?!

Me: You won't supposed to be in here yet?

Gaara: Yay! I'm coming into the story!

Me: Um, Ino, please just go do your part now, while I go nap with Shikamaru.

Ino: Now, Ryuu plans on putting up another chapter in about a day or something. She'll try to make three the maximum amount of days that she gets to put up a new chapter.

Tenten: Please wish her good luck!


	2. Eight Years Later

Me: Aha! I was able to get it up in less than three days!

Hinata: L…l…let's give Violet a round of a…a…applause

Everyone claps

Me: Thank you, now for the beating up Sasuke and Sai time is here!

Tenten: I want to beat them up!

Sakura: Me too! Sasuke broke my heart, REVENGE IS WHAT I DESIRE!

Me: Okay, bring in the two jerks!

Naruto drags in Sasuke and Sai by the hair

Sai: Ow! Talk about head ache!

Me: Stop being a baby and suck it up! Now, Sakura, Tenten, pick your weapons.

Sakura: I'm not going to kill them, so a metal bat!

Tenten: I don't wanna kill them either, so I'll get a spiked up club!

Sasuke: Wait, I thought you said that you didn't want to kill me!

Sakura: We aren't, we are just going to bruise you very, very, very badly!

Tenten: DIE SAI!

Me: Tenten! No killing!

Sakura: Aha! Hits Sasuke over the head with metal bat! He falls over, Sakura starts to hit him while he circles up into a little ball and cries

Sakura: TAKE THAT SASUKE!

Tenten: DIE SAI! Does the same strategy plan as Sakura

It's about 2 hours after Sakura and Tenten started beating up Sasuke and Sai.

Me: I'm sorry Tenten, Sakura, but I let you guys do it longer than usual. Now, please go get ready for the story. Sakura, you get ready quickly because you're mentioned first.

Neji: Now, Sasuke and Sai cannot get beat up anymore, due to if we do, then they'll sue Violet. But, while I'm in her story, she'll beat me up if she doesn't get any reviews. So review and make her happy for my sake.

Me: HINATA, INO, TENTEN, NEJI, NARUTO, SHIKAMARU, KAKASHI, JIRAYA, ALL OF YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE IN CHAPTER 2, GET READY!

Tenten: Today I'm the disclaimer, and Violet doesn't own Naruto. I wish she did so then I would get together with Neji! Squeal

**8 years later**

Sakura Haruno, a now beautiful girl. She had a huge forehead that everyone made fun of, but Naruto and Lee would tell them to back off. Now, she grew into her forehead, and she was a model. She never left the state though, even though Naruto and Lee would encourage her too.

"No, best friends stick together," was what she said every time.

It was amazing though, Lee and Sakura had both developed feelings for each other, but they didn't show or notice it.

Sakura was right now getting ready for school. She was wearing a yellow elbow length shirt, with a black short sleeve shirt over it, and a black skirt. She wore knee high boots, and a yellow headband. She wore pink lipstick, black mascara, and no eye shadow. She exited her house, and locked the door. She turned around to see her best friend.

"LEE!" Sakura shouted.

She hugged him as he blushed.

"Hello Sakura," he greeted back.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since the first day of summer! Why didn't you call?" Sakura faked yelling.

"Sorry, but I could not use cell phones on our expedition, remember?" Lee asked.

Sakura blushed as she saw that Lee had grown muscles on his expedition.

"Yeah, well are you excited for your first day of high school?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I am," Lee said.

"So, why'd you come?" Sakura asked.

"I was wondering if you would like a ride to school," Lee asked sheepishly.

Sakura blushed again but replied, "Okay, thanks."

Sakura and Lee left her house, and drove off towards Konoha High.

Lee and Sakura exited the car, and walked into the high school.

"So Lee, do you have your schedule?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes, do you?" he asked.

"Yep," Sakura said. They both entered the classroom, as everyone in the class stared. The girls fainted over Lee, and the boys had hearts in their eyes from Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan!" Sakura heard over all of the other voices.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, as she hugged her blonde friend back.

"Sakura-chan, Lee!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, it's great to see you!" Sakura said.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you guys since the first day of summer!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, it is great to see you two again, all three of us together," Lee added in.

"Well, let's go find some seats," Sakura offered, as the three walked down the classroom aisles.

"Here's a free row," Naruto said. The three sat down and started talking about things.

"Hi," they heard from the aisle. There stood a girl with lavender eyes and blue waist length hair.

"May I sit here?" the girl asked shyly.

"Sure," Sakura said. The girl sat next to Naruto, and blushed when he started to talk to her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura told the girl.

"Rock Lee," Lee said.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," the girl said.

There, four people slid into the row in front of them.

"Hey," one of the guys said. There were two guys, two girls. A girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes who was holding hands with a boy with black pineapple shaped hair and brown eyes.

The boy next to them has chocolate hair slung down in a low ponytail, with the same type of eyes as Hinata. Next to him was a girl with two brown buns, and chocolate eyes. She was looking at Lee dreamingly.

Sakura, Naruto, and Lee recognized that person with the lavender eyes.

"NEJI!" the three shouted.

"SAKURA?!" Neji asked, shielding himself.

"Wow, you didn't notice that before? How many pink haired girls have you met, unless you've become color blind or people have cloned me!" Sakura yelled starting to freak out.

"Um, I suppose you have met before," Hinata asked, while sweat dropping.

"You could say that, or you could say that this jerk hung out with Sasuke and Sai bastard and he beat up Lee and Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"And you could say that Sakura could kick their asses when they were 6," Naruto said while snickering.

"Ok, I dumped them; I'm not a jerk anymore!" Neji tried to explain.

"Hi," Sakura suddenly said happily.

Lee and Naruto sweat dropped as Neji responded, "Hi?"

"Sakura's been eating a lot, and I mean a lot of candy lately," Naruto whispered to Neji.

"Sakura, did you have a lot of candy this morning?" Lee asked worriedly.

"Nah, just two recess bars, a jumbo crunch bar, seven gumballs, five sticks of bubblegum, sweet tarts, 10 packs of gummy bears, 10 packets of gummy worms, 6 kit kats, seven baby ruths, 17 hershys bars, three snickers, one packet of m and ms, and two milky ways!" Sakura said excitedly, but then added, "and two apples, three berries, five cherries, two bananas, four melons, and six strawberries!"

Lee gave Sakura a glance, and she saddened.

"Fine, two caramel apples, three candy berries, five cherries dipped in soda, two bananas dipped in chocolate, four candy melons, and six strawberries dipped in chocolate," Sakura huffed.

Everyone looked at her shocked, until the blond girl said, "HOW DO YOU STAY SO SKINNY WITH ALL OF THAT JUNK FOOD?!" well, more like yelled.

"Sakura does all kinds of sports, and her manager never lets her have candy," Lee answered for Sakura.

"Well, let's get to know each other!" Hinata said happily.

"Lee, Naruto, Sakura, these people are Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten," Hinata said. Then she whispered into Sakura's ear, "Ino's the one who yelled."

"Hey," everyone said.

"So, Lee, you single or something?" Tenten asked.

"Um, I am not seeing anyone," Lee answered.

"Oh," Tenten said as she turned around again.

"Sakura, I love your hair color! You are so beautiful, and I'm glad you're a model," Ino praised.

"Well, Ino, you are beautiful too! If you want, I can get you into some modeling pictures, and if Hinata and Tenten want to do it, then I can get them into pictures too!" Sakura offered.

"That would be so cool!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I'd love too!" Ino said.

"Me too," Hinata said.

"Hinata, I do not think you should, it would be quite revealing," Neji warned.

"Oh, Neji, don't worry! If you see the magazines I'm in, then you'll see that none of the pictures are revealing! I just do it for fashion trends," Sakura said.

Neji rested a fist under his chin, as he thought deeply about it.

"Ino, I don't want you too. Too many troublesome perverts will come after you. Then I'll have to save you and it'll be troublesome," Shikamaru said.

Sakura, Naruto, and Lee had question marks over their heads, and Tenten saw their reaction.

"Shikamaru is a lazy genius, he often cloud gazes and talks about how things are 'troublesome,'" Tenten said. She stared at Lee for a little while before smiling and looking forward again.

"Where's the teacher?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, our teacher is Kakashi Hatakye, he's often very late, so I've heard from rumors," Hinata said.

Just then, a man with silver hair entered the class.

"Sorry I'm late class, but I overslept. I didn't want to get up for the first day of teaching," Kakashi said.

Most of the kids in the class twitched.

"Well, go ahead and do whatever you want for the remainder of class," Kakashi said as he flipped out an orange book.

"Hey, I can see the title, but it's in Japanese," Naruto said. Everyone agreed with him.

"Hey, I can write, read, and speak in Japanese," Sakura said.

"Please tell us what the title says!" Ino begged.

"Um it says, 'Icha Icha Romance?'" Sakura said, twitching.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"I read the whole title, and it says 'Porn, Icha Icha Romance,' so I think Kakashi-sensei is a pervert," Sakura said.

"That's creepy," Tenten said, blushing after getting nod from Lee.

"I'm afraid of the teacher Jiraya, he's the art teacher," Sakura said.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Because, it says that the book that Kakashi-sensei is reading, the photographs of the people, are by Jiraya," Sakura answered.

"So why are you afraid of the photographs?" Neji asked.

"Because, the photographs are naked people," Sakura said shivering.

The group shivered.

"So, who are the unfortunate souls?" Neji asked.

"Schedules please," Sakura ordered. She took out all of the schedules, and smiled.

"Well, we all have the same classes, except for the extra class. But, we all are unfortunate souls," Sakura said sadly.

"NO!" the whole group, except for Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee shouted.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto, is there a problem?" Kakahsi asked.

"YEAH! WE HAVE THAT PERVERTED JIRAYA FOR OUR ART TACHER! ALSO, OUR PROBLEM IS THAT OUR HOMEROOM TEACHER IS A PERVERT READING PERVERTED BOOKS!" Naruto shouted.

"Nani? How the he did you read the cover of my book and the author if it's in Japanese?!" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura shrunk into her seat, as Kakashi stared at her.

"Uh, I can speak and read Japanese," Sakura said.

Everyone in the class went into a fit of laughter, as they watched the scene in front of them.

"KAKASHI IS A PERVERT!" everyone except for Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru chanted, for they were smarter than the other children.

"SHUT UP!" Kakashi shouted, a vein popping out of his forehead.

Everyone shut up except for two blondes by the names of Naruto and Ino.

"Kakashi is a pervert! Kakashi is a pervert!" they both sang together.

"YOU TWO! DETENTION!" Kakashi yelled as the two blondes, froze and sat down quickly.

"Ha ha," Sakura said to the two.

"SHUT UP!" Ino shouted.

"Nope," Sakura said, making her p pop.

"UGH!" Ino yelled as she spun around, her hands on her head irritated.

"That pop sound is awesome!" Tenten exclaimed.

Sakura giggled and thanked Tenten.

"Okay, class is over, now go bother some other teacher," Kakashi said as he flipped a page.

Everyone left as the group of eight stood outside of the classroom.

"Okay, next we have different classes. Neji, you have fighting, Tenten, you have singing, Shikamaru, you have the book club, Ino, you have singing, Hinata, you have gymnastics, Naruto, you have fighting too, Lee, you have singing, and I have singing," Sakura said, remembering the schedule.

"Then after that, we all have to dig our graves," Sakura said as everyone knew she was talking about Jiraya.

"Hey Lee," Tenten stated, blushing feircly.

"Yes Tenten," Lee responded.

"Do you wanna go out, and you know, be girlfriend and boyfriend?" Tenten asked.

Lee, Neji, Naruto, and Sakura were all shocked.

'Sakura only likes me as a friend, I will try,' Lee thought as he smiled.

"Yes," Lee said.

Sakura felt her heart break as Tenten kissed him.

'I thought that I was supposed to be his first kiss," Sakura thought, 'I guess then we are just friends.'

The group started walking off, but Tenten stopped as everyone went on. Tenten went up to Sakura and said, "Sorry girl, but you missed your chance."

She ran up to everyone, and she, Ino, and Lee walked off towards music, while Sakura stood there. Sakura noticed that everyone was gone, and she quickly ran to the classroom. She found Tenten making out with Lee by a desk of two. Lee looked a bit uncomfortable though.

"Sakura, wanna sit together?" Ino asked.

"Sure," Sakura said.

The teacher came in five minutes later.

"I am Hidaru, your music teacher," a girl in her early twenties said.

"Now, I'm going to call people to sing any song, let's practice our scales," Hidaru said.

Everyone practiced for the remaining of the class.

"Okay, class dismissed," Hidaru said.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Lee shivered as they walked to their next class. The other part of the group were standing outside of the class.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

Everyone shook their heads in yeses and nos.

Sakura opened the handle and everyone walked into the class.

"Hello children, it seems like you are the only kids in this class," a man with spiky white hair, going down to his back said.

"Are you Jiraya-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," the man answered.

"WAH! YOU'RE THE PERVERT!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP KID!" Jiraya yelled back.

"Now take your seats and watch this slide show," Jiraya instructed as he turned off the lights.

"Sure Ero-sennin," Naruto mumbled, but loud enough for Jiraya to hear.

"Detention kid!" Jiraya yelled as Sakura taunted Naruto again.

Jiraya turned on the projection and…

"WAH!" everyone, and I mean everyone, screamed like a girl. The pictures were inappropriate, so I'm not going to fill your mind with images like them, and it pains me to make the kids go through this too.

(Sasuke: Oh, you don't let me see those pictures!

Me: Pervert, at least I know you're not gay, unless you wanted to see the pictures of men!

Naruto: Hah! Sasuke-teme is gay!

Jiraya: HEY! GET BACK TO MY CLASS NOW!

Me: Fine! Sheesh!)

"Just keep your eyes open little kids," Jiraya said as he flipped through more pictures.

"PLEASE STOP!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine, we ran out of time," Jiraya said, turning the lights back on.

Everyone ran out the door, before Jiraya could say anything else.

"Wow that was scary," Sakura said, shivering.

"Yeah, let's ask Tsunade if we can switch classes," Tenten said, clinging onto Lee's arm.

"Come on, science," Sakura said not looking behind her.

Now, I'm too bored to write all about their classes, but anyways, they had science, then English, lunch, P.E, and last history.

"YEAH! SCHOOL IS OVER!" Ino and Sakura yelled as they picked some random guy, took their hands, and started dancing in circles with them.

"SAKURA LET GO!" Neji shouted.

"Sorry Neji," Sakura said, laughing awkwardly.

"Ino troublesome women," Shikamaru said as Ino didn't stop dancing.

"Tee hee hee!" Ino laughed, as she kissed a very red Shikamaru's nose.

"Okay, let's go home now," Neji said.

Me: Well, this chapter was longer than the first.

Sakura: Yup, and thank you magnificent people who left us reviews!

Naruto: Yup, if it wasn't for you guys, Violet would have attacked Neji!

Tenten: And Neji has too hot of a face to get it ruined!

Sakura: YOU TWO TIMING TWIT! YOU'RE DATING LEE FOR PETE'S SAKE!

Tenten: Hey, in the story I am. It's acting. Besides, I get together with Neji.

Sakura: Yeah, but I steal his first kiss, just like you stole my Lee's first kiss!

Me: Sakura, Tenten, SHUT UP! YOU JUST GAVE AWAY PART OF MY STORY!

Naruto: Okay, while Violet yells at Sakura and Tenten, please review or else Violet will attack Neji.


	3. Going to Florida

Me: Hello everyone and welcome to my third chapter!

Ino: It's amazing that she's gotten this much done, maybe that's why her grades are so bad...

Me: Excuse me…

Shikamaru: We all looked at your report card, and you could get help from me.

Me: Well, I'm bringing Temari into this story, and she's getting ready right now. But, afterwards, in the end of the chapter, YOU ALL WILL BE HIT BY WIND!

Sakura: Um, you know that Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro all looked at it too you know.

Kankuro: Yeah, while we were all getting ready, we went online to your grades. Nice C!

Gaara: Kankuro, she scares me and Itachi, so I suggest that you do not annoy her.

Kankuro: Wait, who's Itachi?

Naruto: Sasuke's brother.

Kankuro: Wait, the one who killed his clan?!

Tenten: Yeah.

Me: DIE KANKURO! Punch Kankuro across cheek

Me: Now, TEMARI, GAARA, KANKURO, SAKURA, TENTEN, HINATA, NARUTO, AND ANYONE ELSE I MISSED WHO IS IN THIS CHAPTER, GET READY!

Sakura: Since I'm done getting ready, and Tenten's first in this story, then I'll say, review for Neji, or else people will have to beat him up. Enjoy the story!

Lee: Also, today I am the disclaimer, and I would like to say that Violet does not own Naruto. Like Tenten, I wish she did so then I would be with my Sakura angel!

**5 Weeks Later **

Tenten and Lee were still going out, and Sakura's eyes showed less emotion every day. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Lee were in their music class, and the teacher was talking to them about a music competition.

"Now class, we had a singing competition not so long ago, and I've picked the best singers out of the thirty of you. Ten will be going to America to sing in a singing competition. You are allowed to bring one of your friends each. Now, the ones who will be going are Sakura Haruno, the best singer, Rock Lee, the second best, Tenten, the third best, Ino Yamanaka, the fourth best, Kasumi, the fifth best, Yumi Sani sixth, Yoshiko Hakaka seventh, Hitana Ikamo eighth, Sumiko Hiashi ninth, and last Matsuri," Hidaru announced.

The nine girls squeled, Sakura's the loudest because she was the best in the class.

"Now, we leave tomorrow, and remember, one each," Hidaru reminded as she dismissed everyone.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we're going to Florida! Who are you guys taking?" Sakura asked.

"Neji," Lee said.

"Hinata," Tenten said.

"Naruto," Sakura said.

"Poor Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro, because I'm taking Shikamaru," Ino said.

"Yeah," Sakura admitted. She didn't like Kankuro because he was a pervert, but she'd miss Temari and Gaara. She felt an arm snake around her waist as Sakura jumped.

"What the he are you doing you pervert?" Sakura asked irritated.

"Oh! Sakura-chan has feelings for me!" Kankuro said smirking. Sakura felt sick to the stomach and felt like throwing up, wait… she did.

"Ew!" Ino and Tenten said.

Lee helped Sakura, while Kankuro got a janitor, but not before saying, "Ah well, Kasumi asked me to go with her. She seems to have a 'thing' for me, so might as well."

"HEY!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Temari all walked up to them, well Naruto ran towards them.

"Hey. I heard about the singing competition and going to Florida!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, you wanna come with me Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"SURE SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Neji?" Lee asked. Neji sighed and nodded his head yes.

"Shikamaru-kun, you are coming," Ino commanded.

"Troublesome women," Shikamaru said while sighing.

"Hinata-chan, wanna come with me?" Tenten asked.

"Sure," Hinata said.

"Uh, sorry Temari, Panda-chan," Sakura said.

"Ah, it's okay," Temari said while Gaara nodded, not before twitching. Sakura had given Gaara that nickname, and he still wasn't okay with it.

Everyone looked at each other before going off to art. Five weeks ago, on the second day of school, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Sakura all asked for a transfer for art. They were accepted into Rin's art class. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari all ended up in Jiraya's class, and asked to go to Rin's art class too. Well, Kankuro had to be dragged out of that class.

"So, when do you guys leave for Florida?" Gaara asked.

"Um, tomorrow," Sakura said sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Yeah, we get the rest of the day off to pack!" Sakura said, before running off. Everyone looked at each other, and chased after Sakura with flames in their eyes.

"GET BACK HERE!" everyone shouted.

"NEVER!" Sakura yelled in return.

Sakura ran to the parking lot, jumped into her car through the window, and started driving off.

"How does she do that stuff?" Tenten asked, referring to the Sakura jumping in through the open window.

"I think she took like gymnastics," Naruto said.

"Do you not remember Naruto? Sakura took gymnastics and fighting before we met her, and continued until after we graduated middle school," Lee explained.

"I KNEW THAT!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone sweat dropped, as they bid a farewell. They all got back to their cars and then drove off, except for Naruto. Lee was dropping Tenten off at her house, Shikamaru and Ino were going to go to Shikamaru's house, Neji and Hinata were driving together because they lived in the same home, and Gaara and Temari live together so they were driving home together.

"AW MAN! SAKURA-CHAN WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE ME HOME!" Naruto shouted.

And with that, poor, poor, poor Naruto had to walk twenty miles back to his house. He was lucky that he took track though.

Everyone arrived at Florida safely the next day. The group walked off of the plane, enjoying the scenery.

"Wow, I've never been to someplace so beautiful," Sakura said dreamingly.

"It's better than clouds," Shikamaru stated, taking Ino's hands. Ino blushed but rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come on love birds, we've got to go check into the hotel," Sakura said while giggling.

"UGH!" Ino yelled, red from embarrassment.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled at Sakura.

Sakura got red in the face and shouted, "INO-PIG!"

Ino got redder and shouted, "PINKY!"

Sakura shouted, "DUMB BLOND!"

"HEY!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, you know, that name could be used for Naruto and Ino," Tenten thought aloud.

Ino and Naruto growled at Tenten, while everyone else just laughed, except for Neji who's eye twitched.

"Well, like Sakura said, let's go check into the hotel," Neji said.

The eight of them walked down to their hotels, and walked up to the lady at the main counter thingy majigor.

"Hello, we'd like four rooms please, under the name of Sakura Haruno," Sakura said politely.

"Certainly," the lady said as she handed them four keys.

"Here are your keys, and have a wonderful stay," the lady said happily.

Sakura's eye twitched but she took the keys and lead everyone to the elevators.

"Okay, Naruto and Shikamaru, you guys share one," Sakura said as she handed them a key, "Neji and Lee," Sakura said as she handed them one, "Tenten and Hinata," Sakura said again as she handed out yet another key, "and me and Ino," Sakura said as they all went into an elevator.

"Okay, we're all on the fourth floor," Hinata said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

Ino punched him in the arm and then kissed his cheek.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru said again.

Sakura had a brilliant, but evil plan, as she leaned in and kissed Neji on the cheek.

Neji turned red, and fainted.

Sakura was on the ground laughing her head off.

Hinata was by Sakura's side, laughing her head off.

"Come on, let's get a picture of his face!" Ino exclaimed, taking out a digital camera.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, I do not think that we should be laughing in an elevator," Lee said.

But, he forgot about Naruto. Naruto was laughing and jumping around.

The elevator suddenly stopped and everyone thought that they broke the elevator, but the doors opened and they were on their floor.

"Okay, who is going to get Neji?" Sakura asked.

Everyone looked at each other, none touching him or looking at him, until Sakura sighed.

She grabbed his hair, and started dragging him.

"Lee, what room are you guys in?" Sakura asked him.

"Um, room 576," Lee said.

"Okay, here is room 543," Tenten read aloud.

"Let's keep going," Sakura said as she threw Ino their key.

"If we pass by one of your guys' room, then go ahead and walk in," Sakura said.

Tenten and Hinata were already gone.

"Well, looks like those two found their rooms," Sakura said.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Here's our room," Shikamaru lazily said as he opened the door.

"BYE SAKURA, LEE, INO, AND THE KNOCKED OUT GIRLY GIRL NEJI!"Naruto shouted. But something was thrown at him, by the other guests who were next to his room.

"Shut up Naruto," Ino told him. She then gave Shikamaru a farewell kiss and left off with Sakura.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"Um, okay, Ino, this is our room, Lee, could you take Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Sure Sakura," Lee said as he grabbed Neji's hair.

"I always thought that Lee was the gentleman," Ino whispered to Sakura.

"He is, but would you really want to see two men doing a piggy back or bridal style carry?" Sakura asked Ino.

Ino shivered at the thought of that, and quickly shook her head no.

Me: There we are!

Naruto: Wait, I thought that in the shippuden…

Sakura: Shut up Naruto!

Ino: Yeah! You don't wanna give away what happens!

Neji: But destiny has it that Sakura is the giver awayer.

Sakura: Punches Neji across face

Hinata: Ha! Tenten try to see his 'pretty face' now!

Me: Hinata, I made you too OCC, but I like that you're not stuttering!

Neji: Now, I need an ice pack.

Lee: Thank you reviewers and Violet will try to have the next chapter up in a few days.


	4. Sakura's Song, If We Were a Movie

Me: Alright, here is another chapter!

Me: You know, I've been able to finish these chapters in like, a day.

Hinata: You are very good at making these stories.

Sakura: Yeah!

Me: Okay, Ino, go ahead and yell

Ino: Oh yeah! I'm mentioned first!

Sakura: Go get ready Ino!

Hinata: Yeah, but Sakura's name is first in the title!

Sakura: Good point Hinata!

Tenten: Wait, I thought that I sing before Sakura.

Temari: Great, we're all giver awayers!

Sakura: Is awayer even a word?

Me: In my dictionary, it is.

Temari: No wonder you're failing language arts.

Me: Hit Neji's head

Neji: Ow! What did I do?

Me: That's for Temari! I'm not allowed to hit her!

Neji: Great, so when you get mad at somebody, I get hit!

Me: That's the beauty of it!

Hinata: Please read and review!

Naruto: I'M THE DISCLAIMER SO REMEMBER THAT VIOLET DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!

SAKURA'S SONG

"Okay, I'm going shopping!" Ino exclaimed as she ran off. Sakura sweat dropped at her friends actions, but she went inside of her hotel room. She took a forty five minute nap, until she got up. She unpacked all of her things, put them down inside one of the two closets, and one of the two bathrooms.

Sakura was rich so she ordered all of them very nice rooms. Sakura and Ino's room had two bathrooms, which had forty inch LTD TVs in them, a yard wide and a yard deep tub, which also had an area where you could sit on and turbo jets both of them, and mirrors throughout the room, and two very nice sinks. The toilet was also very comfortable, although I'm not sure how you get a comfortable toilet. Then there were two beds, which were king sized, that had oh so fluffy pillows. Then next to the beds, there were three steps, where you would go down and there were five couches, there, with a fifty inch plasma TV in the center of it. It was the perfect room.

Sakura looked around, and found a guitar and a mike. So, Sakura took the guitar and started to strum some strings. Eventually, the strings started to make a song. Ino walked into the room, only to hear Sakura playing the guitar. Ino decided that she'd listen, so she sat on her bed.

Sakura's intro was done, and she started singing along,

"Uh ohThere you go again talking cinematicYeah you!You're charming, got everybody star struck.I knowHow you always seem to goFor the obvious instead of meBut get a ticket and you'll seeIf we were a movieYou'd be the right guyAnd I'd be the best friendYou'd fall in love withIn the end we'd be laughingWatching the sunsetFade to blackShow the namesPlay that happy song(Yeah)Yeah, yeahWhen you call meI can hear it in your voiceOh sure!Wanna see meAnd tell me all about herLa laI'll be acting through my tearsI guess you'll never knowThat I should winAn Oscar for this scene I'm inWish I could tell you there's a twistSome kind of hero in disguiseAnd we're togetherIt's for realNow playingWish I could tell you there's a kissLike something more than in my mindI see itCould be amazingIf we were a movieYou'd be the right guyAnd I'd be the best friendYou'd fall in love withIn the end we'd be laughingWatching the sunsetFade to blackShow the namesPlay that happy song

If we were a movieYou'd be the right guyAnd I'd be the best friendYou'd fall in love withIn the end we'd be laughingWatching the sunsetFade to blackShow the namesPlay that happy song

If we were a movieYou'd be the right guyAnd I'd be the best friendYou'd fall in love withIn the end we'd be laughingWatching the sunsetFade to blackShow the namesPlay that happy song."

Sakura started to cry, and Ino knew that this was her time to come in. Ino put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, which seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Sakura, tell Dr. Ino what's the matter," Ino said.

"I love Lee," Sakura whispered.

Ino gasped. She didn't expect that.

"I've loved him since we first met, now Tenten has him," Sakura cried out.

Ino didn't know what to do, so, that song really did make sense.

'How you always seem to goFor the obvious instead of me,

If we were a movieYou'd be the right guyAnd I'd be the best friendYou'd fall in love with,' Ino remembered in the song.

"Sakura, no matter what, you're his best friend ever! And, you need to steal him back! Use a song for the singing competition!" Ino shouted.

Sakura stopped crying, with a determined look on her face.

"You're right Ino, I'm going to steal back Lee from that Tenten!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura went down to the music store to go look for a song.

"AHA!" Sakura shouted as she ran out of the music store.

Me: Now, that's the end of this chapter!

Ino: That is pretty good! I'm DR. INO!

Tenten: Hey! Sakura Haruno, you will not steal Lee away from me!

Sakura: You just wait Tenten! Lee will be mine!

Me: Now, review. I'm thanking those who did review, and those who gave me good reviews. Now, I don't need to kill Neji because my therapist told me to stop being so violent.

Shikamaru: Good, you listened to me.

Hinata: Violet is very sorry if she makes some of the characters OCC, or OOC, like me!

Me: I'll try to post up the next chapter whenever I have free time in between kung fu and therapy!

Shikamaru: Now, wait for the next chapter by doing what I do, sleep and cloud gaze.

Hinata: P.S, Violet sometimes puts her name in as Ryuu because her friends call her that (Ryuu means dragon) so she says sorry!


	5. Couldn't think of a name

Me: Yo everyone! I'm amazed I found time in between therapy and kung fu to get this done!

Naruto: You might wanna get studying too!

Sakura: Like your one to be talking Naruto!

Sai: I have to come in because this is the team 7 talk.

Sasuke: Me too, although Sai shouldn't be here.

Pakkun: Yo everyone!

Sakura: Sheesh, I thought team 7 was just humans.

Pakkun: Yo, that hurt Sakura.

Kakashi: Poofs in Sorry I'm late everyone…

Naruto Sakura: LIAR!

Sasuke Sai: Idiots.

Sakura: Hey! Those two could be related!

Sai: Read

Sasuke: And Review

Sakura: Violet does not

Naruto: own Naruto

TENTEN'S SONG

Sakura ran back to her hotel room, and Ino was holding up an outfit.

"Sakura, this is the outfit for you," Ino said as Sakura gasped.

"It's beautiful," Sakura admired.

"Yep, and, you're gonna wear it during the competition," Ino said.

"Now remember, there are five rounds, one for each day, then we get two days to ourselves," Ino said.

"Yep, and I'm gonna win Lee over with these songs," Sakura said.

"Yep, now let's go get ready, the first song starts today at six!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ino, it's 3 pm," Sakura said.

"YEAH! NOW LET'S GO GET READY!" Ino yelled as she threw the dress at Sakura.

Sakura caught the dress and went down to her bathroom. She took an hour long bath, dried her hair, put on the dress, put a gold ribbon in her hair, and stepped out of the bathroom. Sakura and Ino gasped at each other.

Ino was wearing a beautiful white gown, which was strapless and like a tube top dress which stopped at the ankles. Her hair was down with a white flower in her hair, by her left ear. She wore cherry pink lip gloss, black mascara, and no eye shadow. Her high heels had ribbons that twisted around her ankles, and it showed her toes, the ribbon wrapping around her middle foot area.

Sakura was wearing a gold Chinese style dress, with a gold ribbon in her hair (Kinda like how she wears her ninja head band, but in this story, they're not ninjas so I couldn't put it in the story), and wearing the exact same shoes as Ino, only in gold. She wore a little bit of face glitter, and wore red lip gloss with a light gold color eye shadow. Also, she wore black mascara.

"You look great!" they both exclaimed at each other.

For this first round, you have to dress nicely, and then you go to a party after wards.

Sakura and Ino walked down to the lobby of the hotel, and saw Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto down there.

"Hey guys!" Ino exclaimed.

Everyone looked up, and the girls squealed.

Hinata was wearing a sparkling blue dress, that had a cut up her right leg that stopped at the thigh, and it had two thick staps. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with chopsticks in it to hold it in place. She wore red lipstick, pink blush, and blue eye shadow. Blue heels seemed to work with the dress perfectly.

Tenten was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress, with thick sleeves draping down by the shoulders. She had red lipstick, red blush, and red eye shadow. She wore black heels.

The boys were all wearing black suits. Naruto had a blue tie, Shikamaru had a white tie, Lee had a red tie, and Neji had a green tie.

"Well, we need dates to the party afterwards, so, I guess Neji will have to go with Sakura," Tenten said.

"Sakura, would you like to go with me?" Neji asked.

Sakura bit her lip and accepted.

"So, let's go down to the stage!" Tenten exclaimed.

Lee walked slowly behind them, a sad expression set on his face.

"Maybe I should break up with Tenten," Lee said to himself. He noticed that everyone else was already like ten yards in front of him and shouted, "Wait up!"

Lee caught up with them, and Sakura laughed.

"You know Lee, in all of the years I've known you, I've never seen you so deep in thought," Sakura said, punching his upper arm.

Lee chuckled as he kept on walking.

"Hey! We're here!" Ino exclaimed.

There was a red carpet which led to the stage, and very comfortable chairs. It looked like a theater, but the chairs were better.

"Okay, we'll go get some seats in front, we'll see you later," Hinata said.

"Good luck," Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto said to them.

"Thanks," the four said back.

The four went behind the stage and started to play, 'Go Fish'.

The announcer lady person went up on stage and said, "Hello everyone, and thank you for coming. Our first singer will be Yumi Sani!"

Eventually, the announcer said, "Okay, our third singer is Tenten!"

Sakura, Lee, and Ino wished her good luck.

"Hello, I'm Tenten and I'll be singing Skater boy!

He was a boy, She was a girl, Can I make it any more obvious He was a punk, She did ballet, What more can I say He wanted her, She'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well But all of her friends,Stuck up their nose, And they had a problem with his baggy clothes He was a skater boy, She said see you later boy, He wasn't good enough for herShe had a pretty face, But her head was up in space, She needed to come back down to earth 5 years from now,She sits at home, Feeding the baby, she's all alone She turns on TV, Guess who she sees, Skater boy rockin up MTV, She calls up her friends, They already know, And they've all got tickets to see his showShe tags along, Stands in the crowd, Looks up at the man that she turned downHe was a skater boy, She said see you later boy,He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star, Slamming on his guitar, Does your pretty face see what he's worth?He was a skater boy, She said see you later boy,He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star,Slamming on his guitar, Does your pretty face see what he's worth?Sorry girl but you missed out, Well, tough luck that boy's mine now, We are more than just good friends, This is how the story ends Too bad that you couldn't see, See the man that boy could be,There is more that meets the eye, I see the soul that is insideHe's just a boy, And I'm just a girl, Can I make it any more obvious We are in love, Haven't you heard,How we rock each others' worldI'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy, I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio, Singing the song we wrote, About a girl you used to knowI'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy, I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio, Singing the song we wrote, About a girl you used to know," Tenten sang.

Everyone clapped as Tenten curtsied and went back stage.

"Great job Tenten!" Lee said. Sakura and Ino nodded to her.

"I wonder whose next," Sakura thought aloud.

Me: Yay! I finished another chapter!

Shino: I'm here because Violet dragged me here. Did you know that her friends call her Ryuu and Violence?

Kiba: Ha that's good! But anyways… aw! Shino, Choji, and I aren't in the story!

Me: Yep, that's why I'm making you guys come here!

Kiba: Sigh

Shino: Thank you for reviewing.

Choji: Munch munch munch Try to be patient and wait for the next chapter. Do what I do and eat.


	6. Sakura, Ino, and Lee's Songs

Me: Alright, here are the rest of the songs!

Sakura: So, what do we talk about this time?

Lee: I do not know Sakura, what do we usually talk about?

Naruto: We usually make fun of Violet…

Me: Punch Naruto across his face

Ino: Oh yeah, we watch Violet beat up everyone.

Neji: Please review.

Hinata: Today I'm the disclaimer, so, Violet does not own Naruto.

SAKURA, INO, AND LEE'S SONGS

So, the announcer lady went up and said, "Thank you Tenten, Sakura Haruno will be singing fourth!"

Sakura got up and Ino, Tenten, and Lee wished her good luck.

"Thanks guys," Sakura said.

She got up onto stage, and her other friends were there in the first row.

"Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno and I'll be singing, 'I got nerve'.

We haven't metAnd that's okay'Cause you will be asking for me one dayDon't want to waitIn lineThe moment is mine believe meDon't close your eyes'Cause it's a chance worth takin'And I think that I can shake you_[Chorus:_I know where I standI know who I amI would never run away when life gets bad, it'sEverything I seeEvery part of meGonna get what I deserveI got nerve (I got I got I got)Electrified, I'm on a wireGetting together we're on fireWhat I said you heardNow I got you spinningDon't close your mindThe words I use are openAnd I think that I can show you_[Chorus:_I know where I standI know who I amI would never run away when life gets bad, it'sEverything I seeEvery part of meI know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeahI know what you likeI know what you thinkNot afraid to stare you down until you blink, it'sEverything I seeEvery part of meGonna get what I deserveI got nerve," Sakura sang.

Naruto seemed to understand the lyrics, unlike everyone else.

Naruto and Sakura weren't best friends for nothing!

Sakura curtsied as the cheering got louder. She left the stage and was congratulated by her friends.

"Thanks you guys, good luck Ino," Sakura said.

"Wait but I'm not…" Ino started, but was interrupted by the announcer's voice.

"And now, we have Ino Yamanaka!" the announcer exclaimed.

Ino looked at Sakura, who just smiled, and then Ino sighed. She went up on stage, smiling widely.

"Hi everyone! I'm Ino Yamanaka and I'll be singing 'Let's dance!'

The weekend's almost doneThe moon is low in the skyI feel like going outBefore the night passes byI won't just sit aroundWhen life becomes a dragI danceI like the bass - turn it upI like the boom - turn it upI need guitar - turn it upI like that drum - when it goes...Let's danceWhat the weekend, what the night is all aboutLet's danceGrab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriendSweat it outLet's DanceMove your whole bodyLet's start the partyTo much rock for one girl can make her go crazyI need someone to dance with me babyThe music's on - turn it upMy favorite song - turn it upThe beat's strong - well turn it upAnd we'll danceWhen the night says helloYeah, get ready to goTurn it up, turn it looseYeah you've got no excuseJust take a chanceGet out on the floor and danceLet's danceWhat the weekend, what the night is all aboutLet's danceGrab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriendSweat it outLet's DanceMove your whole bodyLet's start the partyAs soon as my album goes number oneMr.Lenard would like a rollix with 40 diamonds!"

Everyone cheered just like the other singers.

"That was Ino Yamanaka, and now is Kasumi!" the announcer yelled.

Kasumi went up stage and started singing, like everyone else.

Finally, during the ninth round, the announcer went up and said, "Now, here is Rock Lee!"

Lee was wished good luck by his friends and girlfriend then went up onto the stage.

"Hello, I am Rock Lee and I will sing 'Why don't you kiss her.'

We're the best of friendsAnd we share our secretsShe knows everything that is on my mindLately somethings changedAs I lie awake in my bedA voice here inside my headSoftly saysWhy don't you kiss herWhy don't you tell herWhy don't you let her seeThe feelings that you hide'Cause she'll never knowIf you never showThe way you feel insideOh im so afraid to make that first moveJust a touch and weCould cross the lineEverytime she's nearI wanna never let her goConfess to her what my heart knowsHold her closeWhy don't you kiss herWhy don't you tell herWhy don't you let her seeThe feelings that you hide'Cause she'll never knowIf you never showThe way you feel insideWhat would you sayI wonder would she just turn awayOr would she promise meThat she's here to stayIt hurts me to waitI keep asking myselfWhy don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)Why don't you let her seeThe feelings that you hide'Cause she'll never knowIf you never showThe way you feel inside...Why don't you kiss her?"

Everyone cheered, and Naruto AND Sakura both knew what this meant.

Naruto thought about the lyrics for a second.

"Brilliant," Naruto whispered under his breath.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said nervously, kissing her on the lips.

Hinata blushed tenfold, as Neji glared at Naruto.

"Naruto, when did you start dating my cousin?" Neji asked.

"Um, I kinda asked her while you were knocked out," Naruto answered sheepishly.

_Flashback _

_Naruto was walking out of his room he shared with Shikamaru. _

_"Lazy bum," Naruto mumbled under his breath. _

_Naruto started walking around the hotel, looking outside through the windows. "Cool pool!" Naruto exclaimed. _

_Naruto ran down to the lobby, and saw Hinata in one of the coffee shops. _

_Naruto decided to go sit with her. _

_Naruto took the seat next to her and said to her, "Hey Hinata! Can I sit here?" _

_Hinata blushed and twiddled her two index fingers. _

_"Sure, Naruto-kun," Hinata answered. _

_"Thanks!" Naruto exclaimed. _

_Naruto ordered some water and a Danish, because he wasn't allowed to have coffee. _

_"Naruto-kun," Hinata started, looking at Naruto, "I've always liked you on the first day we met."_

_"I like you too Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed. _

_"No, Naruto-kun, I've always liked you since the first day we met, and I love you now!" Hinata exclaimed, tears about to fall. Naruto was shocked to this, he did love Hinata too, and, he was soooooooooooo happy! _

_Naruto smiled a nice, soft smile, and wrapped his arms around her. He used one hand though to wipe away her tears, and then he caught her in a hug. _

_"Hinata, I love you too," Naruto said into Hinata's ear. Hinata closed her eyes, and rested her forehead on Naruto's shoulder. _

_Flashback over_

Naruto: That was so cool! I got together with Hinata finally!

Hinata: Yes, that was nice that we got together

Sakura: I still don't like that Tenten and Lee are going out!

Tenten: Seriously, not that he's weird or anything, but doesn't Lee like make Sakura a promise that he'll always love her?

Ino: Yeah! He's a liar!

Me: He is not a liar! I'm the one writing this story! And, if I do say so myself, it's pretty good.

Ino: Yeah, I have to agree.

Tenten: And thanks to you wonderful reviewers, Violet is not attacking any of us!

Hinata: You know, Violet doesn't even know if she has reviews… she's just putting that up like in all of the other stories.

Me: I've read only two stinkin stories so far!

Lee: Ryuu, take your medicine, and then go to see the therapist Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Temari: Ino, you're lucky!

Ino: Why?

Kankuro: Oh, don't listen to Temari. She's just sulking about losing Shikamaru to you.

Sakura: Wait, I thought that Temari was older than Shikamaru…

Neji: Yes, but destiny has it that it does not matter how old you are, but if you love someone than it is love.

Sakura: Neji! Destiny this, destiny that, is that all you ever think about?!

Hinata: Also, that last sentence you said didn't make sense.

Neji: No and yes it did make sense to destiny.

Sakura: Neji, are you gay?

Ino: On the ground laughing her head off

Hinata: On Ino's side this time, laughing with her

Tenten: Steam blowing out of her ears

Neji: WHA?! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!

Sakura: Well, I've been watching Naruto the TV show, and you only smile when you think about Naruto. Then I've heard of all of the yaoi couples, which Ryuu hates, and there was a story about SASUKENARUTONEJI LOVE TRIANGLE.

Me: Sakura, I heard that from my messed up friend who likes yaoi.

Neji: No Sakura, I like you and Tenten.

Ino: Well, now that we've figured out whose not gay, let's go to… our game show!

Naruto: I'm your host, Naruto Uzumaki! Now, we have Sakura, Neji, and Itachi playing our game show!

Itachi: Hello.

Sakura: AWESOME!

Neji: Hn…

Sakura: Itachi, why are you here?

Itachi: I wanted to play a game, and Violet is making her characters OCC so I will act like that.

Naruto: Now, we will play, FAMILY FUED!

Ino: Violet does not own Family Fued.

Naruto: Sakura, your family consists of Hinata, and Ino! Neji, your family consists of Tenten and Lee! Itachi, your family consists of Sai and Sasuke! Now, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru will be the helpers!

Naruto: Sakura and Itachi, go up to the buzzer!

Itachi Sakura: Go up to the buzzer

Naruto: Now, press the button when you know the answer, the question is: 'Who does Dorthy meet in the wizard of oz?

Sakura: Presses buzzer

Naruto: Sakura!

Sakura: The scarecrow!

Naruto: That's a good choice, now, show me the scarecrow!

Board: Reveals number one as the scarecrow

Naruto: Sakura gets 58 points, and the lead number one answer! I'm sorry, but we're out of time! Starting next chapter, we'll have bloopers, enjoy!


	7. The Dance

Me: Okay, I'll do the bloopers after in the end, I promise.

Sakura: We are going to make this quick because I have a gymnastic championship with Hinata that's about to happen!

Lee: I must go train with Naruto and Neji.

Shikamaru: I need some more sleep.

Temari: I need to start cooking dinner.

Kankuro: Gaara and I need to go get some takeout food so we don't die eating our sister's cooking.

Ino: I'm going shopping, because Limited 2 is having a sale in a few minutes!

Tenten: I need to go sharpen my weapons!

Me: I need this, I'm going this! Someone do the disclaimer, for we haven't done it this chapter!

Shikamaru: Violet does not own Naruto, Family Fued, or anything fun.

Gaara: She only owns her laptop and this fanfiction account.

Me: No! I own more stuff than that!

Kankuro: Yes, but you don't own a brain! Oh! Burned!

Naruto: Better call the fire men cause you got burned badly!

Me: Punch Naruto and Kankuro across the face

Sakura: Naruto, Kankuro, someday you're gonna get yourselves killed. Sigh

THE DANCE

Sakura, Lee, Ino, and Tenten were all walking down from the stage.

"Aw! Congradulatoins Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee!" Hinata said happily.

"Nice songs," Naruto commented to Lee and Sakura.

Lee and Sakura stared at him blankly, until Sakura smiled and said, "I'm glad we're like siblings for a reason! You seem to know everything about me!"

Sakura embraced him, before Neji tapped her shoulder.

Sakura turned around to face Neji. "Hey Neji," Sakura said.

"Um, the dance is about to begin, so uh, here," Neji said. He handed her a flower to go on her wrist.

"Ah, thanks Neji!" Sakura said. She wrapped her arm around his, and they made their way to the dance.

"COME ON HINATA! LET'S GO!" Naruto shouted, taking Hinata's hand and running to the dance floor.

Hinata giggled and started running herself.

Shikamaru and Lee took their girl's hand, and started walking to the dance floor.

They arrived to see Neji and Sakura, and Naruto and Hinata, dancing, and actually laughing! (Me: I only put actually in there for Neji!

Neji: Hey! You made me laugh!

Sakura: Ha Tenten! I made Neji laugh!

Tenten: I WILL GET YOU SAKURA!

Me: GET BACK INTO THE STORY!)

Tenten gasped. Neji was actually laughing!

Tenten kissed Lee, and brought him to the dance floor.

"Tenten, I need to talk to you," Lee said.

"Yes Lee?" Tenten asked, stopping the dance.

"Tenten, I think we should break up," Lee said, biting his lower lip.

Tenten's eyes filled with tears, and she couldn't hold them in.

"Why Lee?" Tenten asked bitterly.

"It's because of Sakura isn't it?" Tenten asked.

Lee's eyes widened as he violently shook his head no.

"No, I do not feel that I love you," Lee answered, lowering his head.

"But Lee!" Tenten screamed.

Everyone stopped their dance and looked at the two.

"Tenten, I do not want to create a scene! Please control yourself," Lee lectured.

"But Lee!" Tenten screamed, hot tears falling down her cheeks.

"Tenten," Lee whispered, as he pulled her out of the room.

"I wonder what happened," Sakura said to Neji.

"My guess, Lee dumped Tenten," Neji answered.

"Oh," Sakura said, sad and happy.

"Everyone, please enjoy the dance!" the announcer to the singing contest said.

For the rest of the time, the girls hung out with each other, sometimes danced with the boys, and then just enjoyed the dance.

Me: Okay, I'm sorry for making Tenten kinda, babyish.

Tenten: OMG! WHY'D YOU MAKE ME BE LIKE THAT?!

Sakura: Hah! You were like 'but Lee!'

Lee: YOSH! I HAVE FINALLY BROKEN UP WITH TENTEN!

Tenten: AND YOU'RE HAPPY?!

Lee: Yes

Sakura: YAY! This means I can be with you!

Me: Yes, but it did take a while for you guys to get this scene down!

Bloopers

"COME ON HINATA! LET'S GO DANCE!" Naruto shouted as he started running, with Hinata's hand in his.

"Coming Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled too, running as well, but Naruto's hand accidently let go, and Hinata went flying into the doors.

Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, and Ino arrived at the dance floor, to see Neji actually laughing!

Well, Sakura had given him cocane, he smelled it, and now he was high and he was on the ground laughing like a maniac.

"BUT LEE!" Tenten screamed, breaking all of the glass.

"AH! I HAVE GLASS IN MY EYES!" Naruto yelled, his eyes bleeding.

"OH MY GOD! NARUTO!" everyone shouted.

Everyone rushed to help him, but then he wiped off his eyes, a huge grin spreading on his face.

"GOT YA!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone grew red in the face, and Sakura punched him.

"JERK!" she yelled.

Choji: I don't think those were funny.

Shino: Who does?

Shikamaru: You're lucky Violet's not here.

Me: Too late! Punch Choji and Shino

Lee: Please be patient for the next chapter.

Me: And I know that bloopers aren't funny, so, I'm not going to put up any more bloopers.

Sakura: Bye!

Ino: P.S, at the end of the next chapter, we'll finish the Family Fued game!


	8. The Second Songs

Me: Welcome to this chapter!

Shikamaru: Violet is making me make this whole before the chapter thingy her therapy time because she's now a black belt, and is spending her whole life practicing.

Me: Shut up and now help me.

Shikamaru: Why do you get mad?

Me: Because an idiot in my class makes fun of me.

Shikamaru: Do you think it's good to hit him?

Me: It makes him stop, so yeah.

Shikamaru: Alright, bite your tongue whenever he calls you names and such.

Me: THAT'S GENIOUS! I LOVE YOU SHIKAMARU!

Me: Kiss Shikamaru on the lips

Ino: Shikamaru! You cheating lazy bum!

Shikamaru: Ino wait!

Shikamaru: Chase Ino

Me: Great, I just had to kiss him and waste my first kiss!

Me: Ino might be out of it, but she agreed to finish the Family Fued game.

Gaara: Today I'm taking Ino's place, so, Violet does not own Naruto.

THE SECOND SONGS

Sakura, Tenten, Lee, and Ino were all standing backstage, waiting. Tenten wouldn't talk to Lee, and he was starting to worry.

'I wonder if Sakura will get the message if I sing this song,' Lee thought to himself.

'That backstabbing Lee! Then Sakura, I'm going to use this song to express my feelings!' Tenten thought bitterly.

'Maybe Lee will see what I feel for him after this song,' Sakura thought to herself.

'I wonder how pretty I am?' Ino asked herself.

For this concert, Ino was wearing a purple halter top, with black jeans, and purple eye shadow with black mascara, and red lipstick.

Tenten was wearing her hair out of her buns, in a high ponytail, wearing a thick sleeved white shirt, with a white and purple striped skirt. She was wearing purple eye shadow, and red lipstick.

Lee was wearing a green shirt, black jeans, and his hair was a little messy.

Sakura was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, with a light blue blouse over it, and a jean skirt. She wore blue eye shadow, black mascara, pink lip gloss, pink blush, and a blue headband.

"Thank you Kasumi, now seventh, Sakura Haruno!" another announcer said, by the name of Tom. The other announcer didn't have a name, which was very weird.

Sakura went upstage, and got ready.

Instead of doing an intro, she went straight into the song.

"I'll be your dreamI'll be your wishI'll be your fantasyI'll be your hopeI'll be your loveBe everything that you need.I love you more with every breathTruly, madly, deeply, do..I will be strongI will be faithfulBecause I am counting on a new beginningA reason for livingA deeper meaning yeahI wanna stand with you on a mountainI wanna bathe with you in the seaI wanna lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on meAnd when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet skyI'll make a wish send it to heavenThat'll make you wanna cryThe tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certaintyThat we're surrounded by the comfort and protectionOf the highest power and lonely hoursThe tears divide youI wanna stand with you on a mountainI wanna bathe with you in the seaI wanna lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on meOh, can't you see it baby?Don't have to close your eyes'cause it's standing right before youAll that you need will surely comeI'll be your dreamI'll be your wishI'll be your fantasyI'll be your hopeI'll be your loveBe everything that you needI love you more with every breathTruly, madly, deeply, do..I wanna stand with you on a mountainI wanna bathe with you in the seaI wanna lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on meI wanna stand with you on a mountainI wanna bathe with you in the seaI want to lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on me(I wanna stand with you on a mountainI wanna bathe with you in the seaI want to lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on me)I wanna stand with you on a mountain," Sakura sang. Her voice was more beautiful than usual. She was trying to show that she wants to be there for Lee, and be his everything. She sang perfectly.

Lee only stared and clapped, he didn't notice the message that was supposed to be sent to him, but once again, Naruto noticed.

Tenten raged, for she understood those lyrics.

'I want to be Lee's girlfriend! If, Lee and Sakura do get together, than I have the perfect song!' Tenten thought bitterly.

"Thank you Sakura! That was Sakura singing 'Truly Madly Deeply'! Now, here is Ino singing 'Rock Star'!" Tom exclaimed.

Ino walked up on stage, and flashed a huge smile.

"Hey peoples and as you heard before, here is me singing 'Rock Star'!

_[VERSE 1_Sometimes I walk a little fasterIn the school hallwayJust to get next to youSome days I spend a little extraTime in the morningJust to impress you_[PRE 1_Guess you don't noticeGuess you don't need thissad you're not seein' what you're missin'On the outside shyin' awayOn the inside dyin' to say_[CHORUS 1_I'm unusualNot so typicalWay too smart to be waiting aroundTai chi practicingSnowboard championI could fix the flat on your carI might even be a rock star_[VERSE 2_Sometimes I wish when the phone ringsThat it would be youSaying let's hang outThen you confessThat there's something special between usWhy don't we find out_[PRE 2_you don't even know meGuess you don't need mesad you're not seein' what you're missin'On the outside shyin' awayOn the inside dyin' to say_[CHORUS_I'm unusualNot so typicalWay too smart to be waiting aroundTai chi practicingSnowboard championI could fix the flat on your carI might even be a..._[BRIDGE_...rock starIf you only knew the real meI might even be a rock starI'm telling you that we are meant to beNow wouldn't it be nice if you could seeThat I really am a rock star_[CHORUS_I'm unusualNot so typicalWay too smart to be waiting aroundTai chi practicingSnowboard championI could fix the flat on your carRocking it where ever we are."

A lot of people clapped for her, but most of them were still shocked from Sakura's voice.

"Ino Yamanaka, now, we have, Rock Lee!"

"Hello, I will be singing 'Without you.'

I like when you whisper softlyThings only I should hearThat lead me onI like the way that you smile at meAnd make me feel like nothin'Can go wrongTell me this will last foreverDont you ever leave[ChorusI dont wanna be without youdream without youwalk without youtalk without you babyNever take a chance without youDance without youNothing is the same without you babyI could never deal without youHeal without youBegin without youEnd without youBaby, I'm in needI can't breatheNo, I don't wanna be...Without youI love when your eyes wash over meWith a look only I can tellWhat's on your mindI love the way that you find meWhenever I've lost my wayYou're just in timeBaby we've got something startedSay we'll never stop[Repeat ChorusI'll lock up my heartand throw away the keyif thats what it takesTo keep your love with meYou open the doorTo all thats good in meI can't deny the truthThat I could never be without you[Repeat Chorus."

"Thank you Lee, now, Tenten," Tom said.

"I'm Tenten, and I'll be singing 'Behind these hazel eyes'," you know who said.

(Naruto: Who?

Sakura: Idiot.

Naruto: Seriously, who?

Tenten: The person says, 'I'm Tenten,' WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?!

Naruto: Hinata, yeah! I think it's Hinata!

Sakura Tenten: IT'S TENTEN (For Tenten she said me) FOR PETE'S SAKE! HOW DUMB ARE YOU?! HINATA'S NOT EVEN IN THE SINGING CLASSES?!

Me: Get back to the story already!

Sakura: Fine Huff

Tenten: Fine

Naruto: Wait, so it was Tenten?)

"Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me

I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

[Chorus:

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything, opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright, for once in my life

Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

[Chorus:

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me, then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you, it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside anymore

Anymore

[Chorus:

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

[Chorus:

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes," sang Tenten.

'Perfect, now Lee should feel guilty,' Tenten thought.

'I feel so guilty,' Lee thought looking down.

'She's trying to make him guilty!' Sakura thought angrily.

'SHE'LL NEVER BEAT US THOUGH!' Inner yelled.

Sakura nodded her head subconsciously, which earned Lee's attention.

"Sakura, why are you nodding?" Lee asked her.

Sakura woke up from her trance and smiled at Lee.

"Oh, nothing… nothing," Sakura said, shaking her head, left and right.

"Well, that ends today's course, now, yeah… ok… bye!" Tom said, a little confused about what to do next.

So, everyone left laughing, blah, blah, blah, yatta, yatta, yatta, yeah, yeah, yeah, okay!

'I do not know if I should get together with Tenten again… I love Sakura, but that could ruin our friendship,' Lee thought.

"Listen Lee, I need to talk to you," Sakura said. Lee nodded and walked down to her hotel room with her at his side.

Sakura invited him into her and Ino's room, and sat him down on the sofa.

"Listen Lee," Sakura started, "I… I… I love you."

Lee's eyes widened as he smiled. Sakura seemed to tell whether it was an 'I love you too' smile or an 'I don't feel the same, I am sorry' smile.

"I love you too Sakura," Lee said. Sakura's eyes started to fill up with tears.

Sakura jumped onto Lee, letting all of her tears spill out. Sakura and Lee hugged for a nice three minutes, until Sakura pulled back. She kissed him on the lips, and Lee was too confused to do anything. Sakura pulled back, and Lee smiled. He kissed her again, and she kissed him back.

They pulled back, Sakura laying her head on his shoulder, both of them whispering, "I love you."

Me: Eh, I don't think the ending was too good for this chapter.

Ino: Also, that kissing scene sucked!

Me: Hit Shikamaru over his head

Shikamaru: Troublesome woman! What'd you hit me for?

Me: You're Ino's boyfriend, so, I hit you when I got mad at her.

Neji: So why'd you hit me when Temari got you upset?

Me: Because Temari doesn't have a boyfriend. Simple enough Shrug

Naruto: Well let's play our Family Fued!

Naruto: Last time, Sakura won 58 points for guessing the scarecrow for the question 'Who does Dorthy meet in the Wizard of Oz?' She picked the number one answer, so, let's go to Sakura's family!

Naruto: Okay, Ino, who is someone that Dorthy meets?

Ino: The Tinman!

Naruto: Show me, the Tinman!

Screen: Reveals three as Tinman

Crowd Ino Hinata Sakura: Cheering

Naruto: Good job, now Hinata, who does Dorthy meet?

Hinata: The Lion!

Naruto: Show me the Lion!

Screen: Reveals four as the lion

Crowd Ino Hinata Sakura: Cheering

Naruto: Alright, back to Sakura again! Who else does Dorthy meet?

Sakura: Uh, the munchkids?

Naruto: Show me the munchkids!

Screen: Shows five as munchkids

Crowd Ino Hinata Sakura: Cheering

Naruto: Alright, we only have one more to solve! Can you, Ino Yamanaka, reveal it?

Ino: Um, the wicked witch?

Naruto: Show me the wicked witch!

Screen: Shows a strike

Itachi Neji's family: Smirking

Crowd: Booing

Naruto: Alright Hinata, you still have two more chances! Now, who else does Dorthy meet?

Hinata: Um, this is so frustrating! GLENDA!

Naruto: Who's Glenda?

Screen: Shows Glenda as second

Crowd Sakura's family: Cheering

Sakura: HINATA! YOU WON US THE GAME!

Naruto: Yes Sakura! You and your family won a big trophy!

Naruto: Hand Sakura, Hinata, and Ino a trophy

Sakura Hinata Ino: Thank you Naruto!

Naruto: You are welcome, now, be patient for the next chapter!


	9. Wasted

Me: So last time, we finished our Family Fued game!

Sakura: Yeah! And Hinata, Ino, and I won!

Neji: You didn't even give my family or Itachi's family a chance to win!

Sakura: I'm looking forward to this chapter! Lee and I are finally going to be boyfriend and girlfriend!

Temari: Not for long though…

Sakura: I HATE YOU TEMARI!

Me: YOU GIVER AWAYER!

Naruto: Hey! I want to play call people names too! TENTEN YOU HIPPO WITH BUNS!

Tenten: YOU RAMEN SUCKING DOBE!

Naruto: YOU'RE SOUNDING LIKE SASUKE-TEME YOU WEAPON THROWING MAN!

Tenten: YOU PASSED THE LINE! TAKE THIS! Kick him and then hit him with a bat

Me: Alright Tenten, stop hitting him.

Tenten: Huff Fine.

Ino: Shikamaru, let's talk.

Sakura Naruto Neji Tenten Lee Hinata Gaara Temari Kankuro: Leave

Shikamaru: Listen Ino, she was thanking me for being a therapist… she's crazy.

Me: HEY!

Ino: Shut it!

Ino: Good, because I love you too much to stop loving you!

Me: You know, I only did that so you guys would do that!

Ino: YOU JERK!

Me: Hey! At least now you two are _together forever!_

Ino: HATE YA!

Me: What's new?

Me: Well, um… I don't know… I just put this chapter up to say that for the last chapter, it'll take me a while so… yeah… I just wasted this chapter


	10. The Third Songs

Me: Hello! Last time, Ino and Shikamaru are now _together forever!_

Ino: Stop saying that!

Sakura: You sound like a nerd, or something like that!

Hinata: You sound like Spongebob!

Naruto: HINATA'S RIGHT!

Neji: I am in a room, surrounded by idiots.

Gaara: I GOT VIOLET'S CANDY!

Me: GAARA! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE CANDY!

Gaara: I feel pretty, so so pretty!

Me Sakura Lee Hinata Naruto Shikamaru Ino Neji Tenten: Eye twitching

Temari Kankuro: Scared

Me: I've gotta get his tea or medicine thing, um, enjoy the chapter!

Me: Rush off

Ino: Um, for the last chapter, to make up for it, Violet does not own Naruto.

THEIR THIRD SONGS

Sakura and Lee held hands backstage.

They smiled at each other and kissed.

They remembered when they told their friends that they were together at last.

_Flashback_

_Sakura and Lee walked down to the lobby of the hotel where they awaited all of their friends. _

_"Sakura! Lee!" Naruto called out. _

_"Naruto, we have news to tell you all," Sakura said sternly. _

_Naruto sat down and looked up to them, his head turned to the side. _

_"Lee and I are dating!" Sakura exclaimed. Lee smiled along with all of their friends, except for one._

_"FINALLY!" Naruto shouted, patting Lee on the back. _

_"Congrats," Shikamaru and Neji said. _

_"That's great Lee, Sakura," Ino said happy for her friend. _

_"Yeah, what do you say Tenten?" Hinata asked. _

_Tenten put on a fake smile and said, "Great, I'm sooooooooo glad!"_

_Flashback over_

Lee was wearing just a white sleeved button down shirt, with black slacks, looking very nice. Also he was wearing black shoes.

Sakura was wearing a wrist length purple dress, with a slight V-neck, that ends at her ankles. She wore white slippers, wearing purple eye shadow, black mascara, and cherry lip gloss.

Ino wore a yellow tank top, a white skirt, and white boots that end at her shins. She wore no makeup except for a cherry colored lip gloss too with a light pink blush.

Tenten wore a thick sleeved pink glittery shirt, black skinny jeans with pink boots that you wear over the jeans. She wore her hair in its two buns still, only with pink ribbons wrapped around them.

Today, there was an announcer named Stacy.

"Yo everyone, there are some talented ones tonight! Middle of the competition, third song! Yeah, let's go with Lee next!" Stacy announced.

Lee gave Sakura a good bye kiss on the cheek, and went upstage.

"Hello! Today I am in a good mood! Today I will be singing 'If it makes me happy!'

Well hello let's goeverybody must knowthere's love in my heart like a bombIt's blowing a song inside I'm singingsunshine that your bringing now and it makes me happyListen to the radio playing back in stereoSounds like my favorite songI'm humming along my head is ringingAnd I just can't stop singing now cause it makes me happyYou're everything I need, handed from aboveI can't get enough of your loveCause it makes me happyLiving in a day-dreamI'll show you what it all meansSpending some more time in the sunLet's get up and run it's just beginningAnd I just can't stop singing nowCause it makes me happyLike a fantasy that you never findRight in front of me all the timeAnd it makes me happyI want it all but not too much I wanna feel the way you touch meI'm the kind of guy who's always there to come and find youSave the raining days for another timeI'm just here to say read between the linesI'm so glad that your mineCause you make me happyyou make me wanna singdo do dododododo do do dodo do dododododo do do dodo do dododododo do do dodo do dododododo do do dodo do dododododo do do do," Lee sang happily.

Lee bowed and went backstage again.

Sakura gave him a 'good job' kiss and they watched Stacy.

"Wow! That was one happy fella! Seems like the pink haired one is doing her job!" at this, Sakura and Lee blushed, "Now, let's see, how about the Yamanaka girl!?"

Ino went up stage and said into the mic, "Heya! One of my best friends just got a new boyfriend, it's like, finally! I couldn't think of a song to sing about them with, so, enjoy what I give ya!

You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah You ask me why I need thirty-two pairs of shoes to wear You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:

That's what girls do They keep you guessing the whole day through Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true That's what girls do

You ask me why I got to play so hard to get yeah You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah You want some kind explanation I can give It's just a chick thing that you're messing' with To me it's black and white But it's not getting through to you...

That's what girls do They keep you guessing the whole day through Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true That's what girls do

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change?Yeah yeah yeah yeah,

I'm having' too much fun.Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing To me it's nothing new:

That's what girls.That's what girls do They keep you guessing the whole day through Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls.That's what girls do They keep you guessing the whole day through Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls do That's what girls do They keep you guessing the whole day through Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true That's what girls do That's what girls do That's what they do!" Ino too sang well.

There was a loud cheering! The crowd seemed to love the night. It was filled with a happier atmosphere than usual, and it wasn't just because of the announcer.

"Oh yeah! Tonight just keeps on getting better and better! Now, let's hear the cause of it! Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no!"

Sakura got up stage and flashed a huge smile.

"What up crowd?! Tonight is the best night of my life, and Stacy's helping with her great attitude! Enjoy, and sorry if it isn't as energetic as the other songs!

How did I get here?I turned around and there you wereI didn't think twiceOr rationalizecause somehow I knewThat there was more than just chemistryI mean I knew you were kinda of in to meBut I figured it's too good to be trueI said pinch meWhere's the catch this timeCan't find a single cloud in the skyHelp me before I get used to this guy_[Chorus:_They say that good things take timeBut really great things happenin a blink of an eyeThought the chances to meet somebody like youwere a million to oneI cannot believe it (o woah)You're one in a millionAll this time I was looking for loveTrying to make things workThey weren't good enough tillI thought I'm throughSaid I'm doneand stumbled into the arms of the oneYou're making me laugh about the silliest stuffSay that I'm your diamond in the roughWhen I'm mad at youYou come with your velvet touchCan't believe that I'm so luckyI have never felt so happyEvery time I see that sparkle in your eye_[Chorus_I said pinch meWhere's the catch this timeCan't find a single cloud in the skyHelp me before I get used to this guyThey say that good things take timeBut really great things happenin a blink of an eyeThought the chances to meet somebody like youwere a million to oneI cannot believe it (o woah)You're one in a million... one in a millionAll this time I was looking for loveTrying to make things workThey weren't good enough tillI thought I'm throughSaid I'm doneand stumbled into the arms of the oneYou're one in a million!" Sakura sang beautifully, happily and greatly.

She bowed and gave the mic back to Stacy.

"Alright, that wasn't all upbeat, but talk about talent! Now, let's give a round of applause, for KASUMI!"

Finally, she reached the last round.

"Alright, we have had a great night! A perfect night! Now, let's finish this with TENTEN!"

Tenten went up stage, smirking, getting ready for the plan.

"Alright people, sorry, but, something good isn't happening. I'm sorry, but, Sakura, you've got a lot of explaining to do. I don't know how to tell Lee in person, so, hopefully this song will help.

La la la, la la la laI know your kind of girlYou only care about one thingWho you've seen, or where you've beenWho's got moneyI see that look in your eyesIt tells a million liesBut deep inside, I know whyYou're talking to himI know what you're all aboutI really hope he figures it out_[Chorus_She's one of those girlsThey're nothing but troubleJust one look and now you're seeing doubleBefore you know it she'll be goneOff to the next oneShe's so good that you won't see it cominShe'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothingYou'll be broke and she'll be goneOff to the next oneOh oh oh Off to the next oneOh oh yeah yeah oh ohShe's gonna be the end of youAt least that's what they sayIt's been a whileYou're in denialAnd now it's too lateThe way she looks makes you hideAll the warning signsCause her pink hair, her green eyesMakes you wanna dieI know what she's all aboutI really hope you figure it out_[Chorus_You know it's a game, you know it's a gameShe keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your headShe's so insane, so insaneShe's the one to blame, she's the one to blame_[Chorus_Oh oh oh Off to the next oneOh oh yeah yeahOff to the next one."

Everyone's cheering died down.

WAY TO KILL THE MOOD!

In fact, they started 'booing' Sakura. Sakura and Lee were standing there dumbfounded. Sakura was getting angry, and Lee didn't know what to think. He knew that Neji liked Sakura, but would Sakura really just go with Neji?

Stacy just stood upstage, in the middle, not sure what to say or do.

"Um, well, that concludes today… I hope you had a good time," Stacy said uncertainly.

Sakura, Lee, and Tenten had asked for time alone.

"So, Sakura, care to explain?" Tenten asked.

Sakura glared and snapped, "No, I think that you need to explain more than I do!"

"What's there to explain?! I'm just telling Lee that his so called girlfriend is two timing on him!" Tenten exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air.

"No! You're just trying to frame me!" Sakura yelled.

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"NO!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

"NOT A NO YES!"

"YES!"

"HA!"

"NO FAIR YOU TRICKED ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

"WHY DON'T YOU?!"

"BECAUSE I WEAR MY HAIR NORMALY!"

"PINK GEEK!"

"HIPPO WITH BUNS!"

"GREEN EYED FREAK!"

"MUDDIED UNCLEAR EYES!"

"EYES FILLED WITH LIES!"

"EYES FILLED WITH JEALOUSLY!"

"ENOUGH!!!" Lee shouted.

"I am sorry, but I cannot see any of you," Lee said. Sakura put a hand over her mouth and stopped her tears from spilling. Tenten's tears leaked down her face, Tenten not caring to stop them.

Sakura walked to the door, no words spoken. Lee just watched her leave the stage room, quietly, sadly, and tearless.

'She then does not feel anything for me,' Lee thought, clenching and unclenching his fists. He walked back to his hotel room which he shared with Neji, and walked in words unspoken.

Me: Um, well, that was kind of depressing…

Ino: Yeah!

Hinata: Duh!

Me: Wait, Hinata, I thought that Sakura would usually say that?

Hinata: Sakura's not coming for this.

Ino: Neither is Tenten.

Neji: Lee's not coming too.

Naruto: Poor Sakura-chan…

Me: Sigh Well, since its sad mood right now, we'll see you next time.


	11. Um, I guess the fourth songs

Me: Well, no one wanted to come because they were depressed

Me: Sigh Well, I don't own Naruto

Sakura stood behind the stage curtains, not feeling like singing. Neither did Tenten or Lee. Ino was trying to help heal Sakura's wounds in the heart, but she was failing miserably. Sakura refused to eat, drink, or talk! The other day, she was listening to sad music on her CD player while taking a bubble bath.

Today, Sakura was wearing a black tube top over a fishnet shirt which ended at her fingers, but she had cut off the finger parts, so, there were holes for the finger areas, wearing a black skirt, and black knee high boots. Her hair had a black streak in it, wearing it in a terra-twist. (Me: Go on gaia if you want to see what it looks like, I'll probably be using it in most of my other stories when I start them) She was wearing black mascara, purple eye shadow, and purple lipstick. Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji were worrying about her deeply.

Ino was wearing a grey short sleeve dress that ended at her knees, with grey sandals. She wore no makeup and was biting her lower lip nervously, looking at Sakura.

Tenten was wearing a brown no sleeve shirt, with brown pants, and a white skirt over the pants. She wore black shoes, her hair up in her buns. No makeup. She looked at Sakura, feeling bad about what she did. 'I'll apologize after this round,' Tenten thought. She didn't mean for Sakura to go emo!

Lee was wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. He looked at Sakura again, for the 100th time in five minutes, feeling very guilty for Sakura's new emoness.

"Yeah, so, let's bring out Ino, or something," the announcer Stan said. He was pretty depressing.

"Hi, I'm Ino. Yay. Please enjoy the song.

_[VERSE_You walk away from me tonightNot knowing the real me'Cause you believe in all the hypeI just stepped out of a magazineTake away the glamour the world that is showAnd forget everything you knowTake away the mirrors, the limo's, the lightsI don't wanna dress up tonight_[CHORUS:_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeansGonna walk out of here into the streetWould you put up resistanceWould it make a differenceWould you know the real meMe in my old blue jeans_[VERSE_You think I'm unapproachableThat I don't feel enoughShould read a book cover to coverAnd not be so quick to judgeTake away the glamour the makeup the clothesAnd forget everything you knowTake away the ego the trick of the lightI don't wanna dress up tonight_[CHORUS:_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeansGonna walk out of here into the streetWould you put up resistanceWould it make a differenceWould it make a differenceWould you know the real meMe in my old blue jeans

_[CHORUS:_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeansGonna walk out of here into the streetWould you put up resistanceWould it make a differenceWould it make a differenceWould you know the real meMe in my old blue jeans

_[BRIDGE_Peel away the surface dig down deepPut away the secrets we all keepTake away the moment that we metWanna show you what you get_[CHORUS:_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeansGonna walk out of here into the streetWould you put up resistanceWould it make a differenceWould it make a differenceWould you know the real meMe in my old blue jeans."

Ino felt guilty for not helping Sakura out with songs, but, Ino couldn't find any that would help her out. Sakura gave Ino a glance that meant 'it's alright.'

Ino sighed, happy that Sakura was not mad at her.

"Alright, um, Kasumi yeah, sure, let's go with that," Stan said.

So, on and on and on, until 5th is Rock Lee.

"Alright. I am Lee, and, I really want to dedicate this to my ex-girlfriend, Sakura. I am really sorry that I broke up with you.

Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,

I have nobody,

For my own

I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely

I have nobody,

For my own

I'm so lonely,

Yo this one here goes out to all my players out there ya no got that one good girl who's always been there like ya

Know took all the bullshit then one day I can't take it no more and decide to leave

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreaming, for her I was

Feenin, so I had to take a little ride, back tracking over these few years, tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad, cause

Ever since I left my girl, my whole life came crashing

I'm so lonely (so lonely),

I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)

I have nobody (I have nobody)

For my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)

I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)

I have nobody (I have nobody)

For my own (to call my own) girl

Can't believe I had a girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put you through you still stuck

Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke your heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I

Really wanna make things right, cause without you in my life girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)

I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)

I have nobody (I have nobody)

For my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)

I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)

I have nobody (I have nobody)

For my own (to call my own) girl

Been all about the world ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through

Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing you

Cause ain't nowhere in the club I'd rather be, ain't no-one in the club I'd rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me

Be so happy but now so lonely

So lonely (so lonely)

I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)

I have nobody (I have nobody)

For my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)

I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)

I have nobody (I have nobody)

For my own (to call my own) girl

Never thought that I'd be alone, I didn't think you'd be gone this long, I just want you to call my phone, so stop playing girl and

Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished I'd ever

Hurt my baby, and it's driving me crazy cuz...

I'm so lonely (so lonely)

I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)

I have nobody (I have nobody)

For my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)

I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)

I have nobody (I have nobody)

For my own (to call my own) girl

Lonely, so lonely

So lonely, (so lonely),

Mr. Lonely, so lonely

So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely."

It was a loud cheer. Ino and Tenten smiled knowing that Sakura would like him again.

"What did I miss?" Sakura asked Ino.

"YOU MISSED THAT SONG!" Ino shouted.

Everyone overheard because it rang and echoed through the auditorium.

People started sighing because the song wasn't heard by the girl.

"Sheesh, I go to the bathroom for four minutes and I get sprung at?!" Sakura yelled.

"Alright, let's go with two numbers, Tenten," Stan said disappointed.

Tenten walked up onto stage then.

"Hi, I'm Tenten. I'd like to tell Sakura that I'm very sorry…

Stupid cupidYou're a real mean guyI'd like to pick your wings so you can't flyI am in love & it's a cryin' shame& I know you're the one to blameHey hey, set me freeStupid cupid, stop picking on meCan't do my cominb, I can't keep things straightI need 'em every moment, I'm a heck outta spaceI'm actin' like a lot of foolsYou've even got me carrying your new books to schoolHey hey, set me freeStupid cupid, stop picking on meYou mix with a lot of good right from the very startHey good, playin' lot of goodSomebody else is fineYou've got me talkin' like a crazy clown& I don't picture why you're good & dumbsince I can just use a little winethe thing that bothers me is that I like it fineHey hey, set me freeStupid cupid, stop picking on me."

People clapped for her, her apologizing to Sakura. But Sakura was unfazed, her gothness taking over.

"Alright, our night is getting lively!" Stan said, getting excited and peppier.

"Let's see, our last contestant tonight, SAKURA HARUNO!" Stan said lively.

Sakura walked upstage, and gasps were heard.

"She's going emo!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, I am Sakura Haruno, and I'm not in the singing mood, so if I suck, I don't care.

CHORUS: x2Last ChristmasI gave you my heartBut the very next day you gave it awayThis yearTo save me from tearsI'll give it to someone special..(special)Once bitten and twice shyI keep my distanceBut you still catch my eyeTell me babyDo you recognize me?WellIt's been a yearIt doesn't surprise me(whisper: "Merry Christmas") I wrapped it up and sent itWith a note saying "I love you"I meant itNow I know what a fool I've beenBut if you kissed me nowI know you'd fool me againCHORUS x2A crowded roomFriends with tired eyesI'm hiding from youAnd your soul of iceO my I thought you wereSomeone to rely onMe?I guess I was a shoulder to cry onA friend to discover with a fire in her heartA girl under cover but you tore me apart (tore me apart)Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me againCHORUS x2A friend to discover with a fire in her heartA girl under cover but you tore me apartMaybe next year I'll give it to someoneI'll give it to someone special."

Sakura sang that song, unknowing that Lee still loved her, and never stopped loving her.

"That concludes tonight, I wish I didn't do this," Stan said depressingly.

Sakura went back to her hotel room, changed out of her clothes and her makeup, and went to bed.

Ino walked into her room, to see Sakura sound asleep.

Ino smiled a sad smile and whispered, "I wish you didn't have to go to the bathroom at the time."

Me: Well, that's this chapter!

Me: OMG! YOU ALL ARE HERE!

Naruto: TOTALLY DATTEBAYO!

Me: Alright, let's call attendance!

Me: Naruto!

Naruto: HERE! BELIEVE IT!

Me: Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Troublesome, here.

Me: Neji!

Neji: Here

Me: Lee!

Lee: Here!

Me: Gaara!

Gaara: Here with me teddy bear!

Me: Kankuro!

Kankuro: Here babe.

Me: DIE!

Me: Punch Kankuro's cheek

Kankuro: Fly back into weights

Me: Alright, Hinata?

Hinata: Here

Me: Ino!

Ino: Here!

Me: Tenten!

Tenten: Here!

Me: Temari!

Temari: Here!

Me: Sakura!

Me: Sakura?

Me: SAKURA!?

Ino: Oh yeah! Sakura's not here because she's hiding…

Hinata: She's too, tired, or whatever.

Me: Alright, goodbye and good luck!

Naruto: Why would they need luck?

Me: Oh, nothing…

Hinata: Shines a flashlight under her face

Me: Laugh evilly Mwrahahahahaha!


	12. Umm, I forgot what this chapter was abou

Me: Welcome to another chapter of Friends Forever!

Ino: Please welcome, SAKURA HARUNO!

Sakura: Enters

Everyone except for Sakura: Claps

Sakura: I was gone for two sessions, it's not like I came home from a mission!

Naruto: Or did you?

Sakura: Idiot.

Naruto: Hm!

Ino: Let's have a Team 8 time because Sakura and Naruto got a Team 7 time!

Me: Fine, CHOJI! GET YOUR BIG BONED BUTT IN HERE!

Ino: Good choice of words

Me: Thank you! Asuma, GET IN HERE!

Asuma: Enters

Asuma: What's your problem?! I was having a hot make out session with Kure… NOTHING!

Me Ino: Singing ASUMA AND KURNAI SITTING IN A TREE! K – I – S – S – I – N – G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!

Asuma: SHUT UP!

Choji: Enters

Choji: I'M IN THE STORY!

Me: Yay… now… NARUTO, HINATA, SHIKAMARU, INO, NEJI, TENTEN, LEE, SAKURA, GAARA, TEMARI, AND KANKURO LEAVE!

Naruto Hinata Shikamaru Ino Neji Tenten Lee Sakura Gaara Temari Kankuro: Leave

Me: Now, we are all alone for Team 8!

Ino: So yeah, um, leave Violet!

Me: Fine Huff

Me: Leave

Asuma: Alright, um… now what?

Ino: IDK

Choji: My name means butterfly!

Shikamaru: Good for you

Asuma: Yeah, so, read

Choji: And review

Ino: Violet does not

Shikamaru: Own Naruto.

Sakura woke up late the next morning, 11:30 am to be exact.

Ino was already up, watching TV.

"So, you're up?" Ino asked, switching the TV off.

Sakura stretched and replied with a yawn, "Yeah."

"Listen Sakura, Lee is very sorry about you know, the whole, break up incident," Ino said.

Sakura looked up at Ino, smiling, before turning the TV on again.

"I want to find out the results," Sakura said before she switched to their channel.

"Alright, Ino Yamanaka is in the lead right now!" the news man said.

Sakura and Ino squealed.

"Sakura Haruno was in first place, but to her gothic performance yesterday, the judges dropped the bell. Her voice wasn't as perfect as it usually was. We have heard that it was all Lee and Tenten's fault, from a kid who said, "I didn't say it! Please don't tell, if you don't tell, then I'll give up on ramen! Please don't!" Of course, we didn't listen, and, we didn't put what he said in besides the begging."

A "YOU JERKS" could be heard through the whole building.

"Naruto," Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Sakura Haruno, if she can make a comeback tonight, then she'll win this thing!" the news man finished.

Sakura flipped the news channel off again, and they sat in silence.

"Sakura, this is your time! You can win this!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, friendly competition right?" Sakura asked, holding her hand out.

"Yeah, friendly competition," Ino replied, shaking Sakura's hand.

"Let's go!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura and Ino dressed up, then went downstairs and got backstage.

"Sakura, Ino," Tenten said to them. Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Tenten," Sakura said, holding her hand out. Tenten smiled and shook it.

Tenten is wearing a green sparkling hooker top, with black jeans, and black boots.

Ino is wearing a long sleeved blue sparkling shirt, with a sparkly tank top underneath. She's also wearing a blue skirt that ends at her mid thigh, and white tie on high heels. She's wearing blue eye shadow, and no lip gloss.

Sakura's wearing a black elbow length shirt, with four diamonds by the collar area, it goes around the collar but it's not low. Then she's wearing a silver sparkling tube top over the black shirt, with a pink skirt, and silver matching leggings. She wore black flat shoes too. She's wearing pink eye shadow, black mascara, and pink lip gloss, that tastes like candy. Her hair is in a terra – twist style, with a black headband.

Sakura still didn't know that Lee loves her, but she still continued to love him.

'I wonder what I missed when I went to the bathroom, Ino was pretty upset and when she yelled that the crowd started to depress,' Sakura thought.

Sakura just shrugged it off and looked at her nails.

'I wish that Lee liked me too,' Sakura thought as she sighed.

'I should redo my nails,' Ino thought.

'Maybe I'd look good in blue,' Tenten thought.

'Yeah,' Ino and Tenten thought.

"So, wanna play poker?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Ino said.

"Yeah," Tenten agreed.

Sakura took out some beads and split them evenly.

In the end, Sakura won with 57 beads, Tenten second with 39, and Ino last with 4 beads.

"Aw man! I could have beat Ino if Kelly didn't start the competition earlier!" Tenten and Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other before bursting into laughter, high fiving each other.

"Ugh! I'm no good at poker!" Ino whined.

"Well suck it uP," Sakura said, making her pop noise on p.

"Hey guys, where's Lee?" Tenten asked.

Sakura and Ino looked around, noticing that Lee was nowhere in sight.

"Wow, I didn't notice until you brought it up Tenten," Ino said, looking around.

"I hope he's okay," Sakura said to herself. Sometimes Lee would go a little crazy if he was really depressed. Like, when his parents died, he was talking to himself and going emo. Sakura and Naruto had help him go through the stage, but Sakura wasn't so sure about this.

"Alright, let's start this out with, INO YAMANAKA!" Kelly shouted.

Ino smiled and went up on the stage.

"Hey peeps! I am so upset that this is the last song I'll be singing, but I'll try to make it worth it!

It's easy to feel likeYou're all aloneTo feel like nobody knowsThe great that you areThe good that's inside youIs trying so hard to break throughMaybe it's your time to lift off and flyYou won't know if you never tryI will be there with you all of the wayYou'll be fine_[Chorus_Don't let anyoneTell you that you're not strong enoughDon't give upThere's nothing wrong with just being yourselfThat's more than enoughSo come on and raise your voicespeak your mind and make some noiseAnd singHey, heyMake some noiseHey, hey, yeahYou want to be knownYou want to be heardAnd know you are beautifulYou have so much to giveSome change you wanna liveSo shout it out and let it showYou have a diamond inside of your heartA light that shines bright as the starsDon't be afraid to be all that you areYou'll be fine_[Chorus_Don't let anyoneTell you that you're not strong enoughDon't give upThere's nothing wrong with just being yourselfThat's more than enoughSo come on and raise your voicespeak your mind and make some noiseAnd singHey, heyMake some noiseHey, hey, yeah_[Bridge_You can't just sit back and watch the world changeWhat matters is what you've got to sayThere's no one else who can stand in your placeSo come on it's never too lateMaybe it's your time to lift off and flyYou won't know if you never try_[Chorus_Don't let anyoneTell you that you're not strong enoughDon't give upThere's nothing wrong with just being yourselfThat's more than enoughSo come on and raise your voicespeak your mind and make some noiseAnd singHey, heyMake some noiseHey, hey, yeahHey, hey(Make some noise)speak your mind and make some noiseAnd sing hey, yeahHey, yeahHey, yeahMake some noiseHey, yeahHey, yeahHey, yeahMake some noiseHey, yeahHey, yeahHey, yeahMake some noiseHey, yeahHey, yeahHey, yeahMake some noise!"

The audience applauded loudly as Kelly went back onstage.

"Alright, let's have, KASUMI!"

"Now, fifth, TENTEN!"

Tenten went up onto the stage and said, "Hey, I am so glad that I got to come here. I am very sorry to some of my friends that I hurt, so, hope you forgive me!

Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way...

Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way...

Sometimes I'm in a jamI've gotta make a planIt might be crazyI do it anywayNo way to know for sureI'll figure out a cureI'm patchin' up the holesBut then it overflowsIf I'm not doin' to wellWhy be so hard on myself?_[Chorus_Nobody's Perfect!I gotta work it!Again and again 'til I get it rightNobody's Perfect!You live and you learn it!And if I mess it up sometimes...Nobody's perfectSometimes I work a schemeBut then it flips on meDoesn't turn out how I plannedget stuck in quick sandNo problem, can be solvedOnce I get involvedI try to be delicateThen crash right into itMy intentions are goodSometimes just misunderstood_[Chorus_Nobody's perfect!I gotta work it!I know in time I'll find a wayNobody's perfect!Sometimes I fix things upAnd they fall apart againNobody's perfectI might mix things upBut I always get it right in the end_[Talking_Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...when you just can't seem to winIf things don't turn out the way you plan,FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!Everybody makes mistakes...everybody has those days...everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes...everybody has those days...everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...everybody gets that wayNobody's Perfect!I gotta work it!Again and again 'til I get it right!Nobody's Perfect!Ya live and ya learn it!And if I mess it up sometimes...Nobody's Perfect!I gotta work it!I know in time I'll find a wayNobody's Perfect.Ya live and ya learn it!'Cause everybody makes mistakesNobody's Perfect!Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect!"

The applause was loud again.

"Alright, I am so excited! Let's see, how about our CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Kelly shouted.

Sakura smiled and went up onto stage.

"Hey, I'm so happy that you guys have been listening to me sing and all, I hope that I can make this perfect for you.

You are all I can rememberAfter all that we've been throughForever in my heartNow I'm throughAnd June feels like NovemberStill can't believe it's trueToo long we've been apartOne more nightI wanna to be with youWhere I wanna to hold you tightIt feels so right, tonightSo leave it up to youAnd I think the time is right to stop the fightOne more nightI wanna to be with youWhere I wanna to hold you tightIt feels so right, tonightSo leave it up to youAnd I think the time is right to stop the fightWhy can't true love be forever?Why did my dream explode?The day you went awayCause I will keep this spell togetherAnd wish you well of hopeYour girl from yesterdayOne more nightI wanna be with youWhere I wanna hold you tightIt feels so right, tonightSo leave it up to youAnd I think the time is right to stop the fightOne more nightI wanna be with youWhere I wanna hold you tightIt feels so right, tonightSo leave it up to youAnd I think the time is right to stop the fight."

Everyone clapped loudly, knowing that she'd probably win this for she did sing perfectly.

"Oh wow," Kelly said, star struck.

"Alright, let's see, um, how about YUMI!" Kelly shouted out with joy.

Finally, she was down to her last person.

"Alright, Rock Lee, if you are here, THEN YOU ARE UP!" Kelly shouted.

Lee walked upstage, Sakura looking at him with shock.

Lee looked fine, his hair a bit wet, a few bags under his eyes, but, it all looked normal.

"Hello, I am Rock Lee. I would like to say, Sakura, please forgive me, I did not mean what I said. I am dedicating this song to you…

Can you forgive me again?I don't know what I saidBut I didn't mean to hurt youI heard the words come outI thought that I would dieIt hurts so much to hurt youThen you look at meYou're not shouting anymoreYou're silently brokenI'd give anything nowto kill those words for youEach time I say something I regret, I cry "I don't wanna lose you!"But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.'Cause you were made for meSome how I'll make you seeHow happy you make meI can't live this lifeWithout you by my sideI need you to surviveSo stay with meYou look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry..And you forgive me againYou're my one true friendAnd I never meant to hurt you."

Sakura looked at him, her mouth agape, but soon it formed into a smile.

She ran upstage, and hugged him from the behind.

"I do forgive you Lee, I love you," Sakura said to him. Everyone in the crowd 'awwed' and Neji and Shikamaru just smirked.

Sakura and Lee went backstage, where they kissed for the first time.

"I love you," they both whispered to each other.

Me: Finally! I got them together for the final time!

Sakura: Yep, now, please wait for the next chapter!

Ino: Today is the girl's day, so, only Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Violet, and I are here today!

Temari: Hey, don't forget about me!

Ino: Sorry

Hinata: Violet, you took too long

Tenten: Hey Hinata! You finally said something that's a little bit rude!

Hinata: I did! Freaking out Faints

Me: Good job Tenten

Tenten: Sarcasm much!

Ino: Eh, you deserve it

Temari: Well, enjoy the next chapter!

Ino: Temari, tell them what the next chapter will be called!

Tenten: CAN I!?

Me: How about all four of you say it at once

Sakura: Fine with me

Ino: Alright

Temari: Sure

Tenten: Ok

Hinata: Yeah…

Me: You woke up!

Hinata: Yeah, I woke up

Tenten: No really?!

Me: And you say that I'm sarcastic

Temari: She's got a point there

Me: ANYWAYS, on the count of three… one… two… three!

Sakura Ino Hinata Tenten Temari: Enjoy the next chapter, Sunset!


	13. Note

Me: Alright, I am going to tell you awesome readers that I put up these chapters like every minute now because I've worked on them beforehand! So, all you guys will have to wait for is the last chapter. Enjoy!


	14. Sunset

Me: This story is going to be shorter than the other ones.

Sakura: I'm going to miss you! I hope you write a new story soon!

Ino: Hm, Violet, I heard that there's a song that's as you would probably say 'perfect!' for Sakura and Lee.

Me: Oh! Tell me after we finish the last scene, because someone might steal the story… Move my eyes from left to right

Hinata: We'll finish this scene, and then we'll say goodbye.

Sakura and Lee were sitting on a high, grassy hill. It was 4:30, and Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten were sitting with them, all of them soaked. They had recently had a water balloon throwing contest, and they were all still laughing. Tenten finally realized that Neji loved her, and she realized that deep in her heart, she had always loved him.

The two became a couple, as well as Lee and Sakura. They were going home the next day, 9:42 they leave the airport back to home. (I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you but they live in America, not Japanese. Sakura came from Japan though when she was 3-5, then she came to America where she met Lee at 6)

Sakura was laying on Lee's chest, Lee stroking Sakura's hair, while Sakura held Lee's other hand. The sunset was coming down, and Sakura pulled Lee's up so they were both sitting up. Sakura leaned back into Lee's chest, smiling more, letting out a small giggle, and Ino smiled at them.

'Sakura, you finally get your happy ending,' Ino thought as she snuggled up to Shikamaru.

"In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset, fade to black, show the names, play that happy song," Sakura whispered as she closed her eyes.

"What did you say Sakura?" Lee asked.

"Nothing Lee," Sakura replied, kissing him on the lips.

'Just like a movie,' Sakura thought as she continued kissing him.

Me: No! That's the end!

Ino: I'll miss you guys!

Sakura: Ino! That song is brilliant! Violet will have the story out by three days at the maximum!

Naruto: Okay, let's all say goodbye.

Ino: I loved working with you guys, I'll miss you so much!

Shikamaru: It'll be troublesome without you guys…

Sakura: That's so sweet! I'll miss you guys, so, so, soooooo much! I love you all like siblings, except for Lee, I love you like a boyfriend!

Naruto: You all were great friends, I can't wait to see you guys in the next story!

Neji: I'd hate to say this, but I am sad that we are leaving

Me: OH NEJI! Hugs him

Tenten: I am going to miss all of you!

Lee: I will miss you all, I hope we meet up soon

Hinata: I love you all as siblings too, but I love you Naruto like a boyfriend too.

Me: Well, I am sorry that we have to end this. Thanks readers for reading this!


End file.
